Deseos
by InoySasuke
Summary: El unico y verdadero deseo de Sasuke es ella,sus gran sonrisa y sus ojos azules.¿Sakura y Naruto?¿Hinata embarazada?¿Tsunade y Kakasi?¿Sai celoso?¿Quien es esa chica que tiene tanto interes en Shikamaru?Akatsuki anda cerca,y con el,el peor enemigo de Sasuke:su propio hermano."Ha llegado la hora de la verdad,Uchiha""¿Dime lo que realmente sientes por ella,Sasuke"LEMMON SasuIno
1. Un deseable sueño

_La tomo de la mano y le empezaba a besar apasionadamente, la chica sintió como unas manos masculinas estaban sobre su cadera y sabia que él no se iba a detener, ella poso sus brazos en los hombros de él, hasta que…_

Sasuke se despertó de su sueño con una rubia que correspondía al nombre de Ino

Él estaba seguro de dos cosas:

_De que la deseaba_

_Y de que iba a ser suya_

**Sasuke P.O.V**

_Cada día tengo sueños más raros-pensó, pero le vino a la mente esa chica que le había robado el corazón, él era muy posesivo y la quería toda para el, deseaba que le perteneciera_

**Nadie P.O.V**

Estaba Ino Yamanaka hablando muy animadamente con Sai, resultaba que pasa por allí Sasuke y vio a la rubia hablando con otro, y claro no pudo evitar ponerse celoso

Eran muchos chicos los que estaban por la chica: Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Nejii y Kiba…

De repente Sai acaba de hablar con ella y se aleja

Ella sigue paseando hasta que…

-Hola-dijo Sasuke

-Hola Sasuke, me asustaste-dijo la rubita

-¿Seguro? Yo creo que hay aquí otra persona mas peligrosa-dice seductoramente y sonríe arrogantemente

-Te refieres a ti ¿no?-dice ella siguiéndole el juego

-Por cierto, ¿tienes la tarde libre?-le pregunta

-Si, ¿por?-pregunta ella haciéndose la indiferente

-Por que quiero que vengas a mi casa-responde el

-Vale ¿a que hora?-pregunta Ino impacientemente

-Que te parece…Umm-hace que duda unos instantes-a las 6:00

-Vale, una buena hora-sonríe la oji-celeste maliciosamente- y ¿Por qué quieres que valla a tu casa?-le pregunta sensualmente

-Nos vemos a la tarde –se despide Sasuke como si no hubiese oído la pregunta

**Ino P.O.V**

_Porque querrá Sasuke que valla a su casa-pensaba, sin encontrar una respuesta_

**Nadie P.O.V**

Ino siguió paseando por las calles hasta encontrar a Naruto

-Hola Ino, has visto a Sakura-pregunta el rubio esperanzado

-No, lo siento

-Da igual seguiré buscándola-dijo con corazones en los ojos

Ino se ríe para sus adentros después de tanto tiempo a Naruto le seguía gustando la peli rosa

El tiempo pasa rápidamente era todavía eran las 2:00 y decidió de que debería ir a comer

La verdad ella estaba mas preocupa por la ropa que iba a llevar a casa de Sasuke, así que al final eligió el traje de ninja (**el de la serie shippuden**), que era el que llevaba

Sasuke estaba recorriendo las calles

-Hola Sasuke, "cariño" ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Sakura

-Primero, no soy tu querido ni estoy interesado en serlo y segundo, sé que Naruto te esta buscando

-Agg-se resigno la peli rosa-cuando va entender ese Naruto que no me gusta, que me gusta otra persona- dice acercándose mas a el pelinegro

-¡Piérdete!-le dijo el con desprecio-nunca estuve interesado en ti y nunca lo estaré-dijo fríamente y se marcha a su casa

Sakura se marcha decepcionada

Sasuke va a su casa a comer y se encuentra con su hermano

-Hola hermano, cuanto tiempo-le saluda sin mirarle Itachi

-Ya, que te trae por aquí-le pregunta Sasuke

-Bueno quería verte hermanito, y me encontré con una amiga tuya

-Así ¿a quien?-le pregunta poco interesado

-Pues a una rubia-le contesta-¿la conoces? La verdad es guapísima y tiene muy buen cuerpo

-A ¿Ino?-pregunta ahora si interesado-claro que la conozco es mi n…

-¿Es tu que?-le pregunta curiosamente Itachi

-Nada, déjalo

-Bueno, me voy volveré dentro de dos meses

-Vale, vete-le dice Sasuke de mala gana

Mientras que no son las 6h de la tarde, decide ver la tele, pero su cabeza estaba demasiada ocupada pensando en la rubia, de ojos azules celestes, llamada Ino, esa chica le volvía loco solo verla, aunque ella para él era su mayor deseo

**De repente suena el timbre...**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Dejen Reviews, necesito sus opiniones para hacer el siguiente cap. **


	2. Lujuria

**YO: Hola lo siento por la tardanza y antes de nada les aviso que voy a poner un lemonn y va a ser el primero que escriba, o sea que no creo que me salga muy bien y disfruten del cap.**

* * *

><p>-Hola Ino-la saluda espontáneamente y luego conclullo-sientate, ponte cómoda<p>

El corazón de la rubia estaba a mil por hora; hizo caso a las indicaciones de Sasuke y se sentó en un sofá algo desconfiada.

Sasuke supuestamente fue a la cocina a hacer unas bebidas

**Sasuke p.o.v**

_Ino, vas a ser mía, te guste o no-pensó con seguridad; nadie se escapaba de él y la iba tener por las buenas o por las malas_

**Nadie p.o.v**

Cuando acabo de hacer los refrescos, fue al salón; con la bandeja en manos, pasó por cerca de la rubia

-Vas a ser mía-le susurro al oído, y luego objeto-y no quiero excusas

Por lo que el chico había dicho, se quedo la oji celeste algo estática; entonces el peli negro dejo las bebidas en un mesita que había en el salón.

Entonces el, la tomo suavemente de la muñeca y la apego a su cuerpo al tiempo que la besaba fogosamente y con ferocidad, se moría por sus labios, y que sabor tenia…

Ciertamente Sasuke la incito a seguir, cada contacto con ella era…

Imposible describir lo que le producir, deseaba mas de ella

-Ahora comprendes el motivo de venir a mi casa

Ella muy sorprendida hizo una mueca positiva y sonrió como si nada.

El mordió su labio inferior con bastante lujuria, pero en su mente vino ese sueño que había tenido nada mas despertarse; quería hacer realidad esa fantasía

Ino por una parte le quería y por otra su cabeza no le paraba de decir que iba a caer en la trampa del Uchiha; simplemente prefirió no creer y empezó a cooperar con el por otras razones que ella le deseaba con locura

Sasuke sin estar conforme saco su lengua y la empezó a probar todo su blanco cuello haciendo que esta se estremeciera

El a lo muy pervertido se fue al escote de la rubia y sin darse cuenta soltó un gemido y el peli negro sonrió con cinismo

Sin darse cuenta la llevo a su habitación y allí la pego a la pared con brusquedad y la beso sin desenfreno; sabia de sobras que la tenia en su poder y que no se iba a soltar de su agarre tan fácilmente

Los esbeltos brazos de ella se empezaron a colar por debajo de la camisa del Uchiha provocando que dijera el nombre de su atacante, empezó a retirarle la camisa y a disfrutar su torso desnudo y haciendo que el empezara a sacarle la camiseta a ella

En un momento dado la empujo suavemente hacia la cama y se coloco el encima

Sasuke empezó a quitarse el pantalón dejando verse en ropa interior, ella hizo lo mismo y se quito la falda

El no cabía en si de satisfacción, había conseguido casi su cometido

Y sin perderse ningún detalle empezó a observar a _su deseo _en ropa interior por lo que empezó a excitarse y consiguió que el muy pervertido fuera a por todas

Siguió besándola como si se acabara el mundo y la rubia empezó a acariciar el torso desnudo de el

No conforme solo con besarla sus besos empezaron a bajar mas allá del escote, y por gran idea de el oji negro le quito esa prenda que se le hacia tan molesta a ella o sea que le quito el sostén

Acarició sus hombros para luego ir bajando sus manos por sus brazos que provocaba que los tirantes del sostén fueran descendiendo, dejando a la vista dos no muy grandes pero firmes pechos con pezones rosados y erectos.

Al principio, empezó a jugar con ellos; haciendo círculos a su alrededor, pellizcándolos con suavidad…  
>Ella gemía y sentía una calidez subir a sus mejillas, Él lo disfrutaba bastante.<p>

Pero después, Sasuke adentró el seno derecho de la chica a su boca, para empezar a lamerlo y chuparlo.

-Más, más… -rogaba Ino desesperada, sintiendo como la excitación de sus pechos se conectaba con toda su intimidad. Sasuke sólo lamía con más rapidez y fuerza, sentía un ardor en su entrepierna que lo hacía excitarse más.

Decidieron los dos despojarse de la última prenda, y entonces empezaron las embestidas e Ino gritaba de placer…

-Ahh…Sasuke quiero más, dame más

Lo único que podía decir es que esa rubia le iba a dar mucho placer y no la iba a remplazar por otra

La empezó a penetrar con suavidad aunque para los dos era su primera vez

Al rato los dos cayeron agotados y se durmieron uno sobre el otro

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO: GUAU, NO SABIA QUE LLEGARAS A ESCRIBIR ESAS COSAS<strong>

**YO: CLARO QUE SI, FUE MI INNER PERVERTIDO**

**DEJEN REVIWES, NECESITO IDEAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**


	3. Un nuevo amor

A la mañana siguiente se despertó solo, pero sentía que hay faltaba alguien; y luego recordó lo que había sucedido, era sobre la 02.34 de la tarde, se puso un poco de ropa por encima

Decidió ir a la cocina y allí se topo con aquella chica, que había echo realidad su sueño

-Hola, que bien que ya te despert…-no pudo continuar la frase porque Sasuke había rodeado su cintura con los fuertes brazos de él, y al instante la beso con posesividad

* * *

><p>-Naruto, quieres apurar-le regañaba Sakura<p>

-Sakura-chan espera que acabe de comer

-Si tardas tanto no podremos ir al cine

-Vale esta bien me apuro-decía muy seguro mientras que se metía medio tarrina de ramen en la boca hinchando las mejillas, cosa que hizo reír muy a la peli rosa-Eftoy lifstof-intentaba decir el rubio con todo el ramen en la boca

-Jaja, Naruto-empezó a reírse

Naruto acabo imitándola pero con el ramen en la boca

Sin ningún motivo la chica tomo de la mano al rubio y se fueron directos al cine, a ver una peli de terror, llegaron allí y lo primero que hizo Naruto fue ir a comprar palomitas, y luego entraron en el cine

(…)

Estaban por la mitad de la película, cuando Sakura tomo fuertemente a Naruto del brazo y el sonrió impresionado y le dijo:

-Sakura, porque vienes conmigo al cine a ver una película que te da miedo

-Veras Naruto-kun, yo vine al cine contigo…-intento decir-porque yo y tu o sea… ya sabes…me gustas…-termino de decir sonrojada

Y tan rápido como el rayo la besa

-Naruto, porque me besaste-exclama algo confundida

-Te bese, porque tú también me gustas Sakura

-Naruto-murmura la Haruno mientras seguían besándose, cada vez mas apasionadamente; en un momento el chico-gato hace una pausa y le pregunta:

-Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si Naruto-kun

Cuando acaba la película sobre las 4.03 de la noche, los dos se van a la casa de Naruto y pasa lo que tenia que pasar

* * *

><p>-Sasuke-kun ¿quieres comer?-le cuestiona Ino<p>

-Tienes razón, tengo hambre, pero de ti-le dijo con una media sonrisa de maldad

-Pervertido-le susurro al oído para darle un beso

-Sabes que me vuelves loco-le decía mientras la besaba con mas ferocidad

De repente suena el móvil de Sasuke, al ver el remitente exclama:

-Maldito dobe

**Conversación telefónica**

-Hola teme

-Hola Naruto, y ahora que quieres-le dijo de muy malos modos

-Sabes soy el novio de Sakura

-Bien por ti dobe-le dijo con ironía

-Gracias-y luego puso una voz picara-¿y como te va con Ino-chan?

Al escuchar eso se pone rojísimo

-No habrás sido tan pervertido como para…

-Naruto cállate

El Uzumaki se empieza a reír y exclama:

-Jaja Naruto 1-Sasuke 0

-Agg…adiós-y cuelga

**Fin de la conversación telefónica**

-Era Naruto, verdad tesoro-decía Ino mientras abrazaba a su novio-¿Qué le pasaba?

-Bien era para contarme, que era ya el novio de Sakura

-Ohh…en serio, que bien

-Por cierto por donde íbamos-hace dudar unos instantes-ah… ya me acuerdo y la toma de la cintura y la besuquea

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO: BIEN SOY EL NOVIO DE SAKURA-CHAN<strong>

**SASUKE: NO TE HAGAS ILUSIONES DOBE**

**NARUTO: ¬¬**


	4. Celos

**YO: HOLA CHICOS, PERDON POR EL RESTRASO, ESTUVE ULTIMAMENTE ESTUDIANDO Y EL TIEMPO NO ME DIO PARA MAS, PERO EN MIS RATOS LIBRES PUDE ESCRIBIR EL ULTIMO CAP. DE ESTE FIC, A SI QUE DISFRUTENLO, Y AL MENOS DEJEN UN REVIEW**

**A LEER…**

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en el sofá, ella estaba sobre el besándolo fogosamente y el atrayéndola hacia así mismo<p>

* * *

><p>Se despertaron juntos, el la miraba emobobadamente y le pregunto:<p>

-¿Sakura-chan, como dormiste?-le pregunto aun medio dormido

-Contigo mejor Naruto-kun-exclama contenta la chica, a la vez que le daba un corto y dulce besito a su amado. Luego, el rubio se acercó a Sakura y le susurro:

-Por cierto, me gusto lo de anoche

En eso la peli rosada se estremece y después de un buen rato se vistieron, cogieron el auto y pusieron rumbo a casa de Kiba y Hinata **(si son pareja ".")**

* * *

><p>La rubia y el moreno seguían besándose, pero ella le impedía, o le intentaba impedir:<p>

-Sasuke, para, que si te dejo seguir no acabas nunca-le decía maliciosamente

La dejo unos segundos, pero la abrazo por la espalda y coloco sus manos en el vientre de ella, mientras que le decía muy pervertidamente al oído:

-¿Niño o niña?

Ella, se sonrojo, y recordó…

Lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Al verla tan sonrojada, se empezó a reír por la enrojecida expresión de su cara. Pero, ella, le mostro su jugada:

-Me da igual, siempre que sea tuyo y mio, me da igual

Ahora, le toco sonrojarse a el

-Hablando de esto, ¿sabes quien esta embarazada?

Hubo un silencio y ella, supo que se tenía que explicar…

-Hinata; y Kiba y ella van a ser papas-le susurro sonriente

-Se nota que a todas las chicas os gustan este tipo de cosas-se burlaba Sasuke tan campante

-Serás…-pero Ino no pudo acabar la frase porque sentía un par de labios sobre los suyos

Con arrogancia el Uchilla sonrió abrazándola, pero en eso suela el celular de la rubia y él no la suelta:

-Sasuke deja que coja mi teléfono-le suplicaba

-No, deja que suene-luego añadió algo infantil-es divertido

-Sasuke-le regaño

-Vale, solo si luego me das más besito

-Todos los que quieras-le respondió con una inmensa sonrisa

Cogió su celular, pero pronto su sonrisa, se convirtió en cara aburrida:

-¿Diga, quien es? Ah, hola Sai, que sorpresa ¿Qué pasa? ¿Como, una cita, solos tu y yo?...

En milésimas de segundos, el azabache le arrebata el móvil y le reclama al A.M.B.U. por teléfono:

-Ni lo sueñes tarado-y luego cuelga el teléfono

-¿Celoso, eh?-se burlo Ino

-Hum, como se atreva a ponerte un dedo encima, le parto la cara-reclama con mucha seguridad

-Sabes, vas a ser un padre muy cariñoso y protector-le susurro mientras le pasaba la mano por el torso, que estaba medio tapado por camisa blanca

-Y tú vas a ser la mama mas guapa del mundo-le decía con dulzura mientras que nuevamente se besaban

Ella, le siguió el juego y le pasa la esbelta mano por debajo de la camiseta que lo cubría la vez que se ponía sobre el peligrosamente, el mostrando indiferencia le acaricio la rubia y suave melena…

-Ino, debo decirte algo muy importante para nosotros...-dijo mostrando su grandes ojos oscuros en los que todo el mundo se perdía

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, IDEAS PARA CAPIS, CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS<strong>

**AliceyShun**


	5. Revelaciones

**YO: HOLA, ANTES DE NADA, QUIERO PONER MIS DISCULPAS, YA QUE ME DEMORE MUCHO Y ESTUVE ESCASA DE INSPIRACION, AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE COMENTAIS CADA CAPITULO Y ANIMAROS A COLGAR SASUINO .Y COMO HACE TIEMPO QUE NO CUELGO CAPITULO, ESTE SERA LARGO**

**Y A LEER GENTE ;A …**

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_Ino, debo decirte algo muy importante para nosotros...-dijo mostrando su grandes ojos oscuros en los que todo el mundo se perdía_

* * *

><p>-A ver si adivino, hum, ya se, quieres que duerma todos los días en tu casa-se le ocurrió con una voz triunfante<p>

-No, ehm quiero decir si, eso si –se sonrojo-pero lo que te quiero decir es otra cosa-susurro de forma sensual a la vez que la juntaba mas a su cuerpo

-¿No estarás celoso verdad?-aventuro con una sonrisa

-Anda ya ¿de quien?-sonrió con una sonrisa maligna y picara, imaginándose…

-Quizás no se, por ejemplo de tu propio hermano

-La próxima vez que vea a Itachi, juro que le parto la cara

-Ves, estas celoso, jajajaja

-No es gracioso –refunfuño con cara de enfadado

-Que sepas, Itachi, besa muy bien-le provoco la chica, acariciándole el rostro

-¿Cómo? Y aun encima te besa, espero que valla eligiendo una lapida, porque la va a necesitar más pronto de lo previsto – y se dio la vuelta haciéndose el enfadado

-Sasuke mira-se le ocurrió a Ino

-El…-se dio la vuelta y fue besado por su novia de manera sensual

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_-Viste Sasuke, rubia, sexy, despampanante, guapa, y seguro que una fiera en la cama-le dijo Itachi a su hermano pequeño_

_-Me alegro de que pienses asi-escupio frio con una cara sin ninguna señal de buen humor_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-se extraño el mayor de los Uchiha_

_-Porque esa rubia que te gusta tanto, es mi novia_

_-¿Aquella rubia? Si que las escoges buenas, hermanito-le comento con cara de envidia-*Jajaja quieras o no Sasuke, esa rubia es para mi, y pienso quitártela* __**(YO: MALO ITACHI: TOT)**_

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

><p>-Ino yo…-el moreno la tomo de las manos y la miro directamente a los ojos-Ino tu…-hizo una pausa e inspiro aire de nuevo-Ino ¿quieres casarte conmigo?<p>

Los ojos azules de ella se inundaron de lágrimas, Sasuke saco una cajita y la abrió mostrándole el reluciente anillo que depositaba

-Sasuke, claro que quiero-lo abrazo con fuerza y el pelinegro le puso el anillo-Te quiero, Sasuke

* * *

><p>-¿QUEE? – se exaltaron todos es decir Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Nejii, Shino, Shikamaru, Chojii, Rock Lee, Sai…<p>

-Madre mía-exclamo Naruto desmayado XD

-¡Kya!-chillo Sakura-¿Cuándo será la boda?

-Sakura que gritona y problemática eres- se oyó la voz del Nara –Ya deja de gritar que no estamos sordos, mujer

-Ino, me alegro por ti, es de-cir, ejem, p-por los dos-dijo Hinata

Nejii se quedo con la boca abierta

Naruto desmayado (XD)

Sai miro desafiante al Uchiha

-Más te vale cuidarla bien-gruño Sai

-No te preocupes ANBU, si eso requiere tontear con ella y vigilarla de que no haga ninguna travesura, eso esta echo-sonrió

-Por cierto, ¿Hinata, cuantos meses tienes?-soltó Tenten a preguntar

-Pero, como, sabes…-farfullo Kiba sonrojado. Tomó dulcemente de la mano a la Hyga, mientras que Nejii le lazo una mira aterradora

-Em, es-to- 4-4 meses

-¿Cómo?-pregono su primo histérico

-Nejii, no e-es para tanto-trato de calmarlo la oji perla

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto?-se volvía a exaltar el usuario del Bybakugan y…

¡PLOF!

Se desmayo (como Naruto)

-¡Neji! ¡Nejii!-trato inútilmente de despertarlo

-Sakura, amor mio, tráeme otro tazón de ramen-murmuraba Naruto en sueños (todavía desmayado)

-Naruto, despierta-

-Ehh que…-se despertó -¡Pero si esto es un bombazo!-exclamo de repente **(se nota cuando Naruto esta dormido y cuando no)**

-Vale, dobe, no hace falta que la armes-gruño el Uchiha

-Pero si es Kakashi-sensei y… la vieja Tsunade-sama pechugona mujujuju que calladito se lo tenían

A todos le cayeron la gotita tipo anime U^.^

-Esto es muy raro-dijo la peli rosa desconcertada

-Seguir jugando con vuestros jueguitos de espías-les reprocho el portado del Chidori

-Sasuke-lo llamo Ino – no cres que deberíamos decírselo a mis padres

Pusieron rumbo a la floristería Yamanaka donde suele ayudar Ino a su madre .La encontraron regando varias plantas mientras que hablaba animadamente con Asuma y Kurenai que estaban cogidos de la mano, parecía ser que pasaban por allí. Los tres se giraron al verlos. Ino sonrió al ver a su sensei con la castaña** (En mi mundo Asuma no ha muerto)**

-Nos vamos-se despidieron los dos senseis

Ino y Sasuke-kun (Jejeje) entraron en la tienda

-Hola, Ino, Sasuke-les saludo alegremente-¿pasa algo cariño?

Negó la rubia con la cabeza

-¿Buscas a tu padre?-volvió a preguntar

-Si, ¿sabes donde esta?

-Hola cariño-dijo una voz desde la puerta

-Hola, papa-le rubia hizo una pausa-ya que estais aquí los dos, os tenemos que decir algo

La señora Yamanaka dejo de regar las plantas y se quedo abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó a su esposa

Sasuke le agarro de la mano, la noto nerviosa y con la pulsación acelerada

* * *

><p>El grupito los empezó a perseguir "discretamente"<p>

Kakashi y Tsunade habían ido a una cafetería, y Naruto y los demás los estaban vigilando cada uno de sus pasos

-Aquí Agente 007 Naruto a Sai, Tsunade pide una café cortado y Kakashi uno con leche. Cambio y corto

-Aquí Sakura a teniente Kiba, Kakashi mira a escondidas su libro: "El paraíso del coqueteo" por Kakashi Hatake – y luego añadió- tiene que prestarme ese libro y entonces apareció Sakura y le pego un buen coscorrón

* * *

><p>-Sasuke y yo…-hizo una breve pausa-nos hemos comprometido<p>

* * *

><p>-Aquí Chojii vigilante a Agente 007 Naruto, Kakashi hace intentos en vanos para ligársela<p>

-Aquí Tenten a Hinata, los dos salen de la cafetería ¿A dónde irán?

-Aquí Hinata a comando Shino creo qu-ue vienen hacia aquí-Cambio y corto

-Aquí Shikamaru a todo el escuadrón, problemáticos, tsk, nos han descubierto

-Chicos queréis dejar de jugar a espías o queréis que os mande a hacer misiones-les reprendió Tsunade que estaba junto al sensei agarrados de la mano, los chicos se sonrojaron de vergüenza…

-Pero…-farfullo la Haruno-creiamos que ustedes, estaban saliendo

Tsunade se rio con ganas y luego añadió:

-Vigilar la aldea que nos avisaron de que Akatsuki anda cerca

* * *

><p>En un lugar lejano…<p>

_*Shika, te echo de menos*_ -pensó una chica rubia

* * *

><p>-Conque esta es la Villa Oculta de la Hoja-murmuro un chico de pelo azabache idéntico a Sasuke<p>

-Por quinta vez, ya te dije que si, baka –respondió un chico rubio con una coleta larga-tendremos que planear bien nuestro próximo ataque y tener cuidado con ese zorro

-¿Es aquí donde vive tu hermano?-le interrogo otra voz a lo lejos

-Si-respondió

-Bien, esto va a ser divertido-sonrió entre dientes un chico pelirrojo

* * *

><p>Después de contárselo a los padres de la Yamanaka, decidieron ir a la casa del azabache, nada mas llegar el pelinegro la aprisiono contra la pared, y ahí empezó su trabajo, el beso, le excitaba tener a esa chica tan guapa cerca de él.<p>

La agarro por la fina y delicada cintura de Ino, mientras que sus manos se colaban por debajo de la blusa que llevaba, Ino se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer, pero se adelanto, para mostrarle la jugada, lo beso excitantemente y luego sus esbeltos y largos dedos se deslizaron hasta toparse con los botones de la camisa de su novio, los fue desabotonando uno a uno.

Cuando acabo lanzo la camisa del Uchiha por los aires, luego se lanzo a sus brazos. El chico, sonrió con arrogancia, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa. Ino acaricio la espalda desnuda de Sasuke, pero cambio de plan y se lanzo a besar los pectorales y el pecho del moreno

-Sasuke, lo siento, pero tengo que irme a ayudar a mi madre, dentro de 10 minutos

-Sabias que en diez minutos, podemos hacer muchas cosas-le provoco de manera sensual a la vez que acariciaba esa rebelde cascada de pelo rubio

Ella trato de zafarse del agarre del moreno, pero no le sirvió de nada

-No pienso dejarte ira ningún lado-le advirtió

De un tirón le quito a Ino la blusa, dejando ver un sostén negro que realzaba más los senos de la rubia. Se relamió los labios y empezó a devorarle a besos

-¡Ah…Sasuke…ahh…sigue!-grito

La llevo a su habitación y una vez allí la volvió a aprisionar contra la pared y la beso sin desenfrenos, luego, el beso fue descendiendo hasta el escote; delicadamente coloco a Ino sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella. Empezó a despojar a la Yamanaka de su falda que se hacia tan molesta. Ella por su parte le quito el pantalón dejando ver así unos boxers blancos

Sasuke poso las manos en la espalda de ella y desabrocho el sostén negro y lo lanzo al suelo:

-Dime Sasuke ¿te gusta lo que ves?-le pregunto inocentemente

-No sabes cuanto-le respondió casi susurrándole

Adentro el seno izquierdo de la chica en la boca y empezó a chuparlo y ella por su parte empezó a marcar todo el cuerpo del Uchiha a besos, llego a la zona en la que una molesta prenda de color blanca se interponía en su camino, puso las manos ahí y toco el miembro erecto del chico, mientras el gemía y gritaba de placer.

Ino tuvo una traviesa idea; quitarle la única prenda que le quedaba al pelinegro, pero Sasuke no estaba conforme solo con eso. Así que saco la lengua y recorrió con ella todo el suave y perfumado cuerpo de su novia

La oji azul le quito a Sasuke la última prenda que le quedaba: el quitárselo se le ocurrió una cosa, pero fue interrumpida por los besos que su novio le daba.

* * *

><p>Habían oído hablar de ese tal Naruto Uzumaki y del feroz zorro de las nueve colas que depositaba en su interior. Pero no se esperaba verlo paseado por ahí con una chica de cabello rosa<p>

Habían oído hablar de Tsunade, la Hokage, pero no se esperaba verla con Kakashi Hatake

Habían oído hablar de ANBU, pero no se esperaban ver uno allí mismo

Habían oído hablar de los poderosos ninja de Konoha, pero…

_*Es la hora de la verdad, Sasuke Uchiha* _-pensó

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>YO: DEJAR UN POCO DE SUSPENSE NUNCA BIENE MAL<strong>

**¿QUIEN SERA ESA CHICA QUE TANTO ECHA DE MENOS A SHIKAMARU? ¿TSUNADE Y KAKASHI AL FINAL SALDRAN JUNTOS? ¿ANDARA AKATSUKI CERCA?**

**Y PORVFAVOR SI ALGUIEN QUIERE AYUDARME UN POCO CON EL ****SAKU -NARU**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: SE SABRA LA VERDAD HACERCA DE TSUNADE Y KAKASHI, Y APARACERA UN PELIGROSO ENEMIGO PARA SASUKE…**

**AliceyShun**


	6. Mision y mas celos

**HOLA, DE NUEVO, GRACIAS POR SUS QUERIDOS REVIEWS, QUE ME MOTIVAN Y ANIMAN, Y A ESCRIBIR MAS SASUINO, QUE HAY POCAS HISTORIAS (A VER SI LLEGAMOS A 100, EN ESPAÑOL, CLARO) Y PUBLIQUE NUEVOS SASUINO, QUE SE LLAMAN: "DIOSA UNICA BONITA" Y "AMOR CRIMINAL" LOS DOS SASUINOS**

**Y…**

**TATATACHAN,**

**LAS COSAS SE VAN A PONER INTERESANTES**

**Y…**

**A LEER…**

* * *

><p><em>Habían oído hablar de los poderosos ninjas de Konoha, pero, <em>bah, derrotarlos será un juego de niños, por algo eran la banda criminal mas buscada de las naciones shinobis, no seria muy difícil derrotarlos, si Akatsuki atacaba, no quedarían muchos sobrevivientes

-Itachi-llamo una voz a lo lejos

-¿¡Y ahora que quieres, Deidara!?-le grito molesto

-Baka, solo te avisaba de que estamos llegando a…

-¡Callaros!-les ordeno rápidamente Pein-alguien viene hacia aquí

* * *

><p>Resultaba que Naruto paseaba con Sakura por allí mientras que esta llevaba una cesta de picnic .Los dos se sentaron en el campo y la peli rosa fue sacando la comida que anteriormente había preparado<p>

* * *

><p>-Ooo, ves Pein, nosotros dos también tenemos que ir de campin-digo Konan toda emocionada y a todos les cayo una gotita tipo anime U^.^<p>

Siguieron su camino ocultándose entre los arboles, sin que nadie sospechara nada, ni una mínima sospecha de que los mayores a asesinos de rango S (que es el mayor rango que un asesino puede tener) fueran a cometer la masacre de atacar Konoha.

* * *

><p>-Quizás os preguntes porque estáis aquí-declaro Tsunade con tono solemne, Kakashi cruzo los brazos e hizo el gesto de <em>"porque me da a mi que esto va a salir mal" <em>–os hemos convocado… - Kakashi frunció el ceño –os hemos convocado porque tenéis una nueva misión en la alguno de vosotros quizás podáis perder la vida; esta es una misión de rango A. Nos han informado de que la banda criminal mas peligrosa del mundo shinobi, Akatsuki…- nada mas decir Akatsuki los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y mordió la mandíbula furioso-quieren atacar la aldea. Nuestra estrategia es ir en dos grupos de cuatro:

Primer grupo: Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura y Kiba y por favor cuidar bien a Hinata, no quiero que le pase nada- y les guiño el ojo a la nombrada y al chico perro

Segundo grupo: Sasuke, Ino, Sai y Naruto

-Tsunade-sama-pronuncio el Inuzuka

-¿Qué pasa, Kiba?-pregunto Tsunade sin inmutarse

-¿Dónde están Sakura-chan y el Naruto-baka?

A Kakashi le cayó una gotita tipo anime y se rasco el pelo haciéndose el indiferente mientras algunos lo miraban de manera "sospechosa"

-¿No les habrá dado el día libre?-pregunto la maestra suponiéndoselo

-Emm...

* * *

><p><em>Itachi Uchiha. Su clan, el clan Uchiha. Sus padres, su familia. La masacre del clan Uchiha. Akatsuki la banda criminal más buscada de las naciones shinobis. Asesinos de rango S.<em>

"_-Cuando matas a una sola persona, te conviertes automáticamente en un asesino-"le había dicho su hermano tiempo atrás_

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo?-se exalto Tsunade-¿les has dado a Sakura y al Uzumaki el día libre?<p>

-Emm, si

-Espero que te justifiques bien…

-Iré a buscarlos-dijo Ino

-Espera-la detuvo el Uchiha-voy contigo

* * *

><p>En un lugar lejano…<p>

-Oye hermanito, ¿Cuándo volveremos a Konoha?

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en la villa de la hoja? Es por ese tal Shikamaru…-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Bueno… si-

-Jajaja, enserio hermanita- se oyó otra voz

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde estarán?-maldijo el chico mientras buscaba desesperadamente a la persona más molesta, pesada, bromista e hiperactiva de toda Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki<p>

-Sasuke, ya se donde pueden estar- y le susurro algo al oído y luego añadió-seguro que están allí

La pareja se dirigió al lugar donde la Yamanaka le sugirió que fueran, y efecto allí estaban tan campantes los dos tomando el almuerzo

* * *

><p>-¡Esa chica es una preciosidad!-exclama Deidara nada mas ver a la despampanante rubia de ojos azules<p>

-Es la novia de mi hermano-respondió Itachi

-Es una hermosura- continuo Hidan

-Bajar la voz-les amenazo el Kisame

Konan miro a Ino con familiaridad ¿la habría visto antes?

-Por ahora no les atacaremos-declaro Tobi- pero luego, no tendrán tanta suerte- y rio con maldad

* * *

><p>-Sakura, mira, es Ino y el teme-señalo Naruto a lo lejos<p>

Literalmente, llegaron y les arrastraron a la torre de la Hokage, donde los demás los esperaban desde hace ya un buen rato

-Chicos nuestra estrategia es esta: el primer grupo debéis alejar a Akatsuki de Konoha, todo lo lejos que podáis, podéis conducirlos a Suna y arrestarlos allí, ya le explique la situación a Gaara del Desierto.

Y el segundo grupo, el mas importante y os puse eligiendo vuestras habilidades y técnicas; vuestra misión es derrotar a Akatsuki, me explico. Akatsuki siempre trabaja por grupos y estamos seguros de que unos seguirán la pista a el grupo uno y otros a vosotros, si nuestro plan sale bien, conseguiremos arrestarlos a todos, y quizás sobre el grupo dos (Sasuke, Ino, Naruto y Sai) quizás vallan los ninjas mas fuertes.

Si las cosas se ponen feas, os enviaremos refuerzos e incluso puede que Kakashi y yo nos presentemos allí. Mañana partís a las 5.30

Todos se resignaron exhaustos y salieron de la torre

* * *

><p>-Naruto, no estamos en el mismo grupo y no nos veremos y…-Sakura se puso a llorar-te echare de menos<p>

-Ino-esta lo miro desinteresadamente- ¿que te parece si duermes hoy en mi casa?

-¡Preciosa!-exclamo una segunda voz

-¡Sai!-exclama la rubia

-Preciosa ¿sabias que estamos en el mismo grupo?-le dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas

-Sai ¿sabias que Ino tiene novio y ese soy yo?-replico Sasuke con sarcasmo celoso

-Solo era una broma, Uchiha

-Lo mismo digo, ANBU

-Vamos parad de una vez ¿Sasuke sabias que me encantan tus celos?-se rio la chica y le hizo un pucherito con la mirada a la que el azabache no pudo resistirse

-Ino, para ya de mirarme así ¬¬ - y sintió que se estaba burlando de el

-Nos vemos, Ino-chan-se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Ino… estoy celoso-se declaro cuando el otro se fue

-Sasuke lo que pasa es que no soportas a Sai, te pasa lo mismo con Naruto ^^

- ¬¬ A Naruto no hay quien lo aguante porque es asii-replico-pero odio con ese tipo te mira de esa forma, odio con te llama con el adjetivo de preciosa, odio que se crea tu dueño cuando no lo es; porque lo soy yo

-Celoso-remato Ino con gesto infantil

* * *

><p>Le subió la banda para la frente y acaricio su rostro y le beso<p>

-¿Crees que el equipo de Naruto necesitara ayuda?-le pregunto a el sensei-Kakashi

-No te preocupes, saben como cuidarse Tsunade-sama- y volvieron a acortar las distancias y los dos sellaron sus labios

_""¿Dime lo que realmente sientes por ella, Sasuke Uchiha""Dime si realmente eres uno mas del clan"_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>MANDEN REVIEWS PARA QUE HAGA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO<strong>

**TODOS: QUEREMOS REVIEWS**

**NARUTO: CHIIII**

**TODOS: ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, IDEAS PARA CAPIS, CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS…<strong>

**AliceyShun**


End file.
